Red Envelope
by Fumi Grayheart
Summary: "All I Ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm just more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use and take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. Cause it matters how this all ends."
**Red Envelope**

 **Fumi Grayheart**

 **A/N: HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!** Not related to AkaKuro Week Themes though. Kikuro-angst/drama-that-became-AkaKuro. Inspired by Adele's song "All I Ask". Ambitious Kise ahead. Mostly AkaKuro. Because it's really AkaKuro. Apologies for grammar errors. Possible OOC to the main characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke, Adele, my life = I do not own them. =D

 **Summary:** "All I Ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm just more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use and take me by the hand while we do what lovers do. Cause it matters how this all ends."

* * *

 _ **Look, don't get me wrong.**_

 _ **I know there is no tomorrow.**_

The first time he laid his eyes on his "personal trainer" Kuroko Tetsuya, he knew he is the one. He felt it. His heart beat amplified. And it took him the most effort to persuade the blank faced teal head to go out with him. "That's ridiculous, we're both males" was the teal head's response on his first attempt.

And finally, after four months of courting and pursuing, Kise Ryouta was able to get a "yes" from one Kuroko Tetsuya.

They were upcoming seniors in middle school that time.

* * *

" _Tetsuyacchi! I'm so sorry I'll be picking you up late. I have to catch up with the modelling loads I have left due to interhigh playoffs. I hope you understand!"_ Kise could have said this forlornly, but his enthusiasm took over.

"I understand Kise-kun. I'll just go home then." Kuroko answered plainly, but he was kind of dismayed.

" _No! Please don't! I promised I'll pick you up. And more importantly, today is a special day for us."_

"Special Day you say? But you said you're busy." His voice is in monotone.

" _You could wait for me, couldn't you? Stay there okay, I'll come pick you up. Gotta go."_ Then he hung up.

Kuroko let out an exhausted sigh.

Ah, it's been a year since Kise and Kuroko became officially together. And a couple of months after that, the blonde's career as a model sky rocketed. It was rather unexpected for the both of them. They thought their relationship would work well albeit Kise's rising popularity and busy schedules, not to mention of them going to different high schools. It did work well at least, but it's only at the beginning.

Kuroko is known by his former and current teammates for his unbelievable patience in almost everything. But he is just like any other human, and his patience could be brought to a test. He understands his lover fully well, but Kise's absence became more frequent. Nonetheless he couldn't break up because he loves the blonde so much, thus he must endure everything.

After an hour or two, his phone vibrated. He went outside the library to answer it only to be surprised by a huge Dog stuff toy. The stuff toy was blocking the man carrying it though it is obvious that it's his lover Kise Ryouta.

"Happy First Anniversary, Tetsuyacchi."

Kuroko smiled fondly and grabbed the huge stuff toy. His blonde lover engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Happy Anniversary too, Ryouta-kun." Kuroko whispered in the blonde's ears.

If it's not Kuroko's school or a public place they could have sealed their lips together.

* * *

Kise was called early in the morning to his agency. It was so urgent that he couldn't bother to tell Kuroko beforehand. He went straight to the office only to be welcomed by two adult-looking Americans and his manager.

"Good Morning Mr Kise." One of the Americans greeted in English.

"U-Uh G-Good Morning." Kise stuttered in between words, he is not really good in English Language.

"We did all the talk so there is no need for you to worry about speaking English." His manager interrupted. "What we need for you here is your decision."

"Decision? For what?" the blonde's heart raced in excitement, but he didn't know why.

"You see, your beauty has reached even the western part of the globe and these Americans took an interest in you." the manager paused. "They said you'd really look good in endorsing their products."

"Really?" now his heart is jumping.

"But you have to do it abroad."

"Abroad? You mean I have to leave the country?" he kind of beamed. "Am I going to live there too?"

"You just answered your own question, idiot." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"For how long?" Kise asked. His mind wants it badly, but his heart is hesitating for some reason.

"Well…that's kind of unsure. They said you could stay as long as you're interested in modelling for their company. I guess this is an unlimited offer."

"That's great! Totally great! I'm on it Managee!"

"Good. Now sign this contract." He handed a long brown envelope. "Are you 100% sure about this?"

"Why, of course! This a great opportunity you know. It is rare that Asians could get into the western modelling world." Kise reassured. He took the pen and began signing the set of contracts.

"How about your life here? How about…Kuroko-kun?"

Bang, the brunette manager just dropped a missile.

"Oh Crap! How could I forget about him?" the blonde model exclaimed. But he only stopped when it was too late. He had signed all the papers. All that's left is to explain everything to his sweet, innocent boyfriend.

* * *

"What? You've just decided everything on your own? Aren't you a bit impulsive Kise-kun!?" Kuroko's soft voice raised a bit.

"I-it was so sudden I couldn't think properly so I end up agreeing to it." The blonde shook in his words.

"Now it figures." Kuroko's expression changed from anger to sadness.

"Figures what?"

"You don't need me anymore."

"What? Where did that come from?" Kise held the smaller boy in arm length.

Kuroko looked at the golden orbs before him. He stared at it for a while and his blue orbs shone sadness against it.

"You see Kise-kun, you can do everything on your own now. You even decided that abroad-thing without asking me how I would feel about it." The teal head fought back his tears.

"Tetsuyacchi…I-I'm sorry. But it's a rare opportunity you know!? I'm lucky enough to be given such chance!" Kise stared at the pair of big, blue eyes tainted with sadness. "I thought you would understand."

"You're right. I would understand. That's my very role in the first place." Kuroko's face turned blank.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I understand your decision Kise-kun. You can go. I'm not the one to dictate your life in the beginning." Kuroko was about to turn around when strong hands pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Tetsuyacchi! I'm really sorry for not telling you about this whole thing. Please don't be mad. I promise I'll do it for just one year." Kise shed a tear. He hates having a serious fight with his teal haired lover.

Kuroko sighed. In actuality he does not agree with the abroad-thing—every single of it. But he has to understand his model boyfriend, because he loves him so much. Maybe Kise just wanted to try his career in a new place, or maybe his boyfriend is just too ambitious.

"Are you mad, Tetsuyacchi?"

"No Kise-kun." he muffled in the blonde's chest.

"Then call me by my first name."

"I need to go. Kagami-kun will be mad at me." he pushed the blonde and walked away, leaving his boyfriend planted on their school ground.

* * *

 _Attention all passengers of Flight 221: Tokyo to New Jersey, please prepare for boarding. Attention all passengers of Flight 221: Tokyo to New Jersey, please prepare for boarding._

"You're really going Kise-kun." Kuroko looked down. Tears are forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tetsuyacchi, it can't be helped. I've signed all the contracts, it would be trouble if I cancel it for no apparent reason." Kise cupped the teal head's face and stared at the light blue orbs e would be missing for a year. "Just one year, okay? I promise I'll be back in one year." He smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Ryouta-kun."

"Me too. I love you Tetsuyacchi." Then he kissed his boyfriend good bye.

He waved at his friends from Kaijou and some from Teiko. He threw a one last glance at Kuroko before heading to the boarding area.

Meanwhile Kuroko felt uneasy about this, and he didn't why.

* * *

Kuroko is now on his second year in high school, and surprisingly his relationship with the blonde model stood strong. They could only express their love in front of some device or send their kisses via the internet, but even so they had managed to stand still. Not long after Kise's leave, Kuroko and the Seirin team had defeated Akashi and Rakuzan in the Winter Cup finals—and thus the start of the Generation of Miracles' reconnected friendship.

And it would be happier if Kise was there too, when he was reuniting with this old friends.

"Tetsuyacchi! How's your day?" Kise greeted in his usual cheerful smile.

It has been a week since they had a chat, thanks to Kuroko's exam-ful days.

"Exams week is over Ryouta-kun, now I could finally take a rest." Kuroko flashed his famous small smile to his lover on screen.

"I heard Seirin beat my team again. Why were you all so cruel?" Kise pouted playfully.

"We had a hard time defeating Kaijou you know. Although they were lacking you, they were still strong as ever."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Wait, you're facing Akashicchi again, correct?"

"Yes. And I think we'll get some sort of revenge from him and his team." Kuroko let out a soft chuckle.

Kise smiled lovingly while staring at his teal haired lover. He held out his hand and touched Kuroko's face—the screen of his Macbook.

"Ryouta-kun?"

"I love you Tetsuyacchi."

Kuroko blushed. "I love you—"

He was interrupted when Kise got a call on his phone. The blonde excused himself and turned away from the screen. For some unknown reason Kuroko felt uneasy. Kise wouldn't cheat on him much less lie to him. He is the most honest person he have met, and there's no way he's gonna do those aforementioned.

"I'm sorry Tetsuyacchi but I gotta go. Will text you later 'kay?" then he closes his laptop.

Kuroko was left staring at his laptop screen, kind of disappointed.

That's how they kept their relationship intact. However, Kise became very busy recently. Their communication lessened. The blonde never missed an occasion though, and he would barely greet Kuroko a 'Happy Monthsary' then talk for a while then leave. And Kuroko was not happy, really.

* * *

One year has passed and their relationship didn't make any progress, worse is the sparks has weakened. Kise being caught up in his job, and Kuroko slowly learning to live with the blonde's absence. It can't be helped; at the very least, Kuroko is in his senior year in High School already and entering to his dream university is a no-joke.

Until one day Kuroko became so fed up with Kise's lack of time for him, so he decided to end everything.

"Ryouta-kun. I think we should consider living on our own now." Kuroko said plainly, but his eyes are pouring all of his emotions.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kise flustered.

"Let's…end this." Kuroko hid his face from the blonde.

"Why all of a sudden? What brought you to that decision? Do you start liking someone else?" Kise unconsciously clenched his fist. He felt some sort of anger.

"No, absolutely not." The teal head paused. "You broke your promise. You said you'd be back in one year but what? You are still there, not to mention that you're becoming distant lately." A tear roll from an eye. "Kise-kun, I'm starting to think that you've forgotten me."

"Tetsuyacchi…I'm so sorry. We could still work this out! Please don't give up on—"

"You don't understand Kise-kun. You've chose your own path and went straight after, now I have to go on mine as well."

"All this time I thought Tetsuyacchi understands me." Kise began to cry.

"I had been understanding you Kise-kun, since we began dating. Now it's time for you to understand me as well."

"If you're not going to change your mind then it's fine. You're right that I have chosen my own path, and this is what I really want."

"Thank you, Ryouta-kun." For one last time, he called Kise by his first name.

And that's the end of their conversation.

* * *

Kuroko placed his bags just beside the doorway of his small dorm room. Now he will be living on his own for real. His overwhelming amount of efforts during high school has paid off. He will be spending the remaining five years of his Education in his dream school—in Kyoto University.

After fixing more of his things after moving, he went straight to the University.

Kyoto University sure is huge, and maybe 'huge' is an understatement. Every corner of its premises fascinated the phantom sixth man. He headed for the Admission Office to confirm his schedule for the first semester which is not far from the entrance. As he reach for the door knob of the office, he heard a voice calling out his name. He turned around and saw a familiar hue of red approaching him.

"Indeed it was you." Akashi flashed a small smile.

"Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" Kuroko made a puzzled look.

"Why do you think students come to university, Kuroko?" the red head replied, smile got wider.

"I supposed you're going to study abroad." Kuroko ignored the red head's sarcasm.

"Well, I even thought about that. But Local Universities are the best, not to mention that this is the most prestigious in the country."

"That's true. That is why I dreamt of entering this University."

"And now you're here, I'm glad you made it." Akashi gestured him to get inside the office.

After doing their business in the Admission Office, they left together.

"Would you like to join me for a walk? I was planning to tour around the university." Akashi offered.

"That's a great idea. It'd be a trouble to get lost and arrive late on your first day." Kuroko deadpanned.

Akashi let out a small chuckle.

They began their tour around the campus and had some small conversations.

"What course are you taking Kuroko?"

"I'm taking a major in Language and Literature"

"Looks like it. You really love reading books so it's given already."

Kuroko turned to his former captain.

"I'm taking a business major."

"Looks like it. I'm fully aware you'd take that kind of major."

"That's exactly what I've said." Akashi turned to look at his former teammate.

"Not exactly, though." Kuroko smiled his infamous 'hidden' smile.

Akashi felt happy that he met a friend in this big university. So did Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko were never really close friends since Middle School. Kuroko was always surrounded by Aomine, Kise and Momoi whilst Akashi was always with Midorima. When things turned sour between the Generation of Miracles with Akashi being the frontrunner, Kuroko once loathed the red head. Especially when Akashi was the one responsible for breaking the spirit of his childhood friend.

But after learning the real definition of defeat, Akashi had changed and his relationship with Kuroko and with everyone turned back to normal.

Kuroko was reading a Dante Alighieri Classic when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and met a pair of ruby orbs.

"As expected. I'm not really surprised to see you here." Akashi smiled. "Can I sit here?" he motioned to the vacant chair across the teal head.

"Hello Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted, then returned to his book.

"So how is it going?" His gaze fell on the book the teal head is reading.

"Kind of tiring. I have to study hard in learning the English Language." Kuroko made an exhausted face. "Our professor is slowly taking us to hell."

Akashi chuckled, which earned a pout from the man across him.

"Well, excuse me for not being as intelligent as Akashi Seijuurou." The teal head pouted.

"Don't get me wrong Kuroko. I was amused by your choice of words."

"Oh…" Kuroko paused, slightly embarrassed. "I guess I got it by hanging out with Kagami-kun for three years."

"Speaking of which, how is he now?"

"He went back to America and pursued his dream to be a professional basketball player."

"I see. Just like Aomine." Akashi grabbed the book he was going to read.

Silence filled the space between them as they do each other's business. After a few more hours, Kuroko got up and prepared to leave. Saying he has classes onwards, he bid good bye to the red head and left.

* * *

Although having a property in Kyoto, Akashi still chose to board in an apartment near the University. 'Time is precious to every university student' that was the red head reason for living outside their mansion. And just a few blocks from his apartment, there is a café where he likes to stay besides the library, whenever he is free. Little did he know that the teal head is staying at the boarding house just across the said café.

He was having a good coffee break after studying his previous lesson when he saw Kuroko enter the café. Akashi raised a hand to catch the teal head's attention, and he succeeded. Kuroko walked towards the red head.

"It's you again Akashi-kun, hello" Kuroko waved a hand. "Are you with someone?"

"No. You can share the table with me." Akashi flashed a small smile.

"Are you sure? But you are studying—"

"It's alright Kuroko. Go ahead and take your seat."

"We've been seeing each other lately, haven't we?" Kuroko motioned for the waiter to come.

"Hm? Yes. And I think Kuroko is following me." Akashi played a smirk in his face.

"Excuse me? Aren't you the one following me around?" Kuroko replied.

"If you need a companion, just text me. So I suggest you to stop stalking me." Akashi teased.

Kuroko smiled. He never thought his former captain could be cunning like that.

After sipping another one from his Americano, the red head picked up a book under his text book in Banking and Finance. It caught the attention of the teal head across him and said teal head looked at the book.

"I thought you were studying?"

"I got tired. So I'll just read this one anyway."

Past half an hour and sooner the red head got bored. He glanced at the teal head who is busy writing in a piece of yellow paper. Then he broke the silence.

"Kuroko. I forgot to ask you something yesterday."

Kuroko looked up and paused from his current business.

"What happened to Kise? I heard from Midorima that he hasn't come back yet."

Kuroko looked down, his expression has changed.

"I…I guess Kise-kun has grown accustomed in living there. And he really do love his work." The teal head forced a smile. "Ah Akashi-kun. Just in case you didn't know. Me and Kise-kun…we're over."

Akashi fell silent. He had stopped asking and remained quiet for a while. He didn't bother to ask what had happened, it's not that he's not interested, he knew it would be hard for the latter to tell everything.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Kuroko spoke amid the silence between them. He forced a smile in his lips. Akashi's eyes narrowed, he knew the phantom was just faking it. But he knew the phantom sixth man is stronger than this, and falling out of love won't stop him from pursuing. So to brighten up the atmosphere, he tried to tease the teal head.

"Who said I'm worrying about you?" Akashi smiled playfully.

"I knew from the start that you don't care Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned to his work.

"Oh. I'm just kidding Kuroko! I didn't mean to offend you." he said in a guilty tone.

The teal head looked up and met the apologetic face of his former captain with a blank expression.

"Whatever Akashi-kun." then he returned to his work. He hid a small smile in his lips.

After an hour or so, the red head left first. He bid the teal head good bye and apologized for the last time. The teal head smiled back and replied that it was okay. Akashi took one last glance from the teal head before exiting the door, and he didn't expect that the teal head was looking back too. They both smiled and Akashi felt something warm in his heart. As he pass the café on his way to the University, he took another glimpse of the teal head while the latter was back at his work again. He smiled and shook his head, the warm he felt is still there.

* * *

Kuroko ran into the corridors of Arts and Literature Building. He had made his first semester out alive, thanks to the heavens. Now on his Second Semester, another hell might be waiting for him once again.

He entered the lecture hall primly, thanks to his weak presence he was gone unnoticed by the professor doing his discussion already. He saw an empty space on the third row, which he headed slowly. The moment he took his seat, he felt a tap from behind.

"Hi Kuroko." A familiar voice whispered.

Kuroko placed his bag before looking at his back.

"Ah Akashi-kun?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Can I sit there?" the red head pointed to the empty space beside the teal head. Kuroko nodded in response.

"Are you taking Foreign Languages as well?" Kuroko whispered, afraid to be noticed by the professor. (A/N: As if Kuroko, as if. XD)

"Yes. Though it's just a minor subject from my course, I have to take it." Akashi's gaze fell from the professor to the teal head. "I didn't expect we'll be classmates in this subject." the red head let out a small smile. "Please take care of me."

"Akashi-kun is really stalking me." Kuroko threw a disbelieving look. "But sure I'll do" he smiled.

Akashi noticed the smile and felt the same warm from the last time. He brushed it off and focused on the discussion.

"Do you have your next class Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked while walking behind the red head.

"I don't have any. Why?"

"I see. Let's have lunch together." The teal head offered.

"That's a good idea." He red head smiled.

Kuroko felt something about the read head's smile. His heart suddenly warmed after the red head graced a sincere smile. The feeling was like the first time Kise gave him his most genuine smile. Kuroko's expression changed when he immediately realized that he is mistaking his past lover to his former captain. There is no way they are similar. In fact it was him and the red head who are similar. And his love for Kise that died not too long ago confuses his feelings all the more.

They found a good spot in the cafeteria, an isolated one to be more specific. They both loved serene places, despite the fact that both parties are not aware of it.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" Akashi asked while placing down his food tray.

"Indeed. The last time we have seen each other was at that café." Kuroko replied.

"Oh I ran into you for several times. But I chose not to call you because you seemed so busy. Anyway, how was your first semester?"

"Really? You should've called me then. Now I feel like I was being a snub." Kuroko pouted. "Ah and to your question. Well, thank God I made it out alive. How about Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled. "Me too, I'm glad I made it out alive."

"What did you just say? Akashi-kun I know you could complete your subjects without breaking a sweat. You might have become a Dean Lister, am I correct?"

"Not really." The red head smirked.

* * *

Because of that one subject where they became classmates, the two of the youngest from the Generation of Miracles has been seeing each other more frequently; be it in the Library and the Café. They were both helping each other for the said subject, and sometimes they would end up talking about random things and some memories from Middle School and their respective High Schools. Both parties enjoyed each other's company. Most of their time would be filled with silence, and they both love it. Kuroko liked Akashi's company, and so did the latter. They never became close just like this during Middle School because he never had a chance to hang out with his former captain. Another reason would be the incident in Teiko when Akashi changed into his other self.

Upon learning bits of information about each other, their friendship grew deeper. Actually they were both qualified to be best friends. Akashi would sometimes think that he had wasted most of his Middle School days for not befriending the Miracle's Phantom Sixth Man. He learnt that they have a lot in common. And he has grown to like annoying the teal head by acting like a spoiled brat and would constantly tease the teal head when the atmosphere is good.

The same goes for Kuroko, if it isn't for Kise he could've been good friends with his former captain. He found out that they have a lot in common. And oftentimes Akashi would love to be spoiled and is not good at cracking jokes. There came a point where Kuroko idiotically wished that he should've gone out with the red head instead, but brushed it off instantly since the red head never asked him out. And there was Kise during that time.

There _was_ Kise.

* * *

A week before the finals, Akashi invited the teal head to a sleepover in his place. Kuroko gladly accepted the offer, because the red head is really good at their subject.

After studying their parallel subject together, they both tend their own subjects while still facing each other. From time to time Akashi would steal a glance from the teal head across him. Whilst the teal head would do the same when the other is not looking.

And their hearts are beating the same rhythm.

Kuroko fell asleep while finishing an essay about the latest book he read, his head resting on the table he and Akashi were sharing. On the other hand, Akashi was busy calculating problems when he noticed the sleeping head across him. He glanced at the teal head, and his glance turned into stare. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kuroko's peaceful sleeping face. His heart is beating. He had the urge to touch the teal head's smooth face, but he stopped himself.

The very sight of Kuroko made him realized that he has fallen for the teal head. And he swore to himself that he would ask him out once the finals week is over.

* * *

Kuroko let out a good sigh of relief as he walk towards his professor to pass his exam paper. Finally exams week is over and he could only think of going home to Tokyo to be with his family and to hang out with some friends. Oh how he missed his teammates from Seirin and Nigou.

As the teal head exit the lecture hall, he noticed the red head standing across it.

"Akashi-kun?" He doesn't know why, but seeing the red head popping up everywhere makes his heart flutter.

"I was waiting for you Kuroko." Akashi graced a lovely smile.

Kuroko blushed upon seeing that unusual smile.

"Can we walk home together?"

"Sure."

They walked side by side while strolling the university grounds.

"Is Akashi-kun staying here in Kyoto for the end-term vacation?"

"You're right about that. How about you? Are you going to Tokyo yourself?"

"Why ask that Akashi-kun? Of course I'm going by myself."

"I was just wondering, maybe I could join you." Akashi stopped on his tracks. Kuroko threw a puzzled look on the red head.

By that time, they were both standing at the University's Main Entrance—under the arch of Kyoto University.

Akashi held out his hand and reached for the teal head's free hand. Kuroko blushed and his heart raced.

"I like you Kuroko. Please go out with me."

Akashi's hand was cold and a bit shaky. Kuroko would have laughed at the situation. Seeing a flustered and nervous Akashi Seijuurou is a once in a blue moon. But he smiled back instead.

"Yes Akashi-kun."

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko had begun dating at the start of their second term in university. Their individual schedules for the first semester had been generous, so their time together were fully utilized. Kuroko fell deeply in love with the red head. Akashi is truly sweet and very supportive. He always got Kuroko's back whenever the teal head falters in his course and never did he fail to support Kuroko in pursuing his dreams—the kind he never felt from Kise. Akashi's wooing for the whole semester has paid off, because the following semester they became official; as in in the first day of their second semester.

And after five years of studying hard and falling deeper for each other, they are finally graduating from Kyoto University. The graduation rite is any typical university graduation. But for Kuroko it is the most unforgettable ceremony for him. Earning a Bachelor's Degree from his dream university is the best trophy he'd ever had—aside from his current boyfriend.

* * *

Kise stood at the balcony of his condo unit, watching the breath taking view of San Francisco Bridge. It has been six years of living life under the spotlight, camera flashes and runway. His life in the overseas seemed normal, if not normal it must be pompous. He is one of the lucky Asians who made it that far in the modelling world.

And it has been six years since he ended everything with Kuroko Tetsuya. It has been six years of not hearing anything from him as well.

He learnt of Kagami and Aomine becoming an NBA Player for San Antonio and Golden State respectively. He also learnt of the rest of his friends and teammates' individual careers. But not Kuroko. He had stopped contacting him after their break up—testing Kuroko if he would change his mind. But the teal head didn't. Kise didn't try to pursue Kuroko either, both of them chose their own path. Both of them lived their own way of life.

And Kise was perfectly happy; his life turned out really well.

Oftentimes he would think about Kuroko; how was he doing, did he find a new love or will he ever find a new love—someone way better than him. He laughed at the thought, _Kurokocchi won't ever find someone better than me_.

He was about to enter his bathroom when the doorbell rang. He peeped at the door hole and saw a mailman. He opened the door, took the mail and watched the mailman leave. He looked at the strange-looking mail in red envelope but never opened it. Instead he threw it in a nearby lampshade table and went to continue his business.

* * *

Six months after their graduation, Kuroko became an Associate Editor in the biggest publishing company in Japan. It's all thanks to his superb skills, notable educational background and a bit of the Akashi Family's influence. Meanwhile Akashi became the President of his family's company, a position next to the CEO—whom is obviously is his father. The couple may have different career paths but even so, they never fail to spend time with each other.

For four years and three months of being madly in love with each other, Akashi finally came up with a big decision.

On their 54th monthsary, Akashi took Kuroko to the place they first met—the Teikou third string gym. The teal head was confused as to why the red head had brought him there, and never did it crossed his mind that Akashi was planning something "special."

It was silent when they entered the gym, and Kuroko can't help but reminisce the memories he had at the very gym.

"You should have told me we're going to play basketball beforehand Seijuurou-kun. I cannot play basketball in this outfit." Kuroko complained.

"Who told you we're playing?" Akashi smiled and embraced his boyfriend. "I love you Tetsuya"

"I love you too, Seijuurou-kun" Kuroko hugged him back. "So you brought me here just so we could hug each other the entire night?" the teal head played with Akashi's hair.

Akashi pulled away and picked something from his pocket. It was a book.

"Happy 54th monthsary Tetsuya." He handed him the book.

Kuroko took the book and smiled upon reading the book title.

"Manipulation of the gaze?" Kuroko laughed. "This is quite unexpected." He flipped to the 'Table of Contents' page and looked for 'Misdirection'. He flipped through the pages and when he found the part he was looking for, he cried.

There was a note that says:

" _Will you be with me till eternity?"_

Akashi kneeled before him and took the ring from his pocket.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

* * *

When the New York Fashion Week event had ended, he drove right away to San Francisco. He did his best to avoid any media interaction and went straight home. Earlier, while walking down the runway donned in an ash grey Gieves and Hawkes suit, he noticed a gay couple holding hands and very sweet to each other. He can't help but remember him and Kuroko from them. His emotions almost pour out but he managed to keep still until the show ends.

He went straight to his bed and silently cried. As he close his eyes, his moments with Kuroko haunted his mind like a flashback. In that very moment he realized that for six years since he left Kuroko, he still love the guy.

He booked a flight to Japan the next day.

* * *

He learned that Aomine and Kagami went back to Japan about a month ago via their respective team's official twitter account, so he decided to meet with them first. He was planning to surprise Kuroko and woo him back, or if needed, beg for another chance.

They met in an exclusive bar near Kise's hotel.

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise waved enthusiastically.

"Drop the 'cchi' already you dumbass! You do realize you are talking to an NBA player." Kagami bragged.

"Whoa! What a nice confidence Kagamicchi! Congrats for making it!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Keep your voice low idiot. We wouldn't want unnecessary attention here." Aomine hit the blonde in the head.

"Ack! You never change Aominecchi!" Kise wailed childishly.

"So why did you call us anyway? Does Kuroko know you are here already?" Kagami asked.

"Not yet. I was planning to surprise him."

"We thought you're not coming back. Tetsu would be sad you know" Aomine said before drinking his Mojito.

Kise chuckled. "I know. Kurokocchi must have missed me so much!"

"Missed you? Are you kidding? Kuroko would be displeased if you're not attending his wedding." Kagami replied.

"Eh? Wedding? Stop fooling around. Kurokocchi's gonna marry _me_." the blonde boasted.

"He _was_ going to. If you didn't leave him." Aomine's tone became serious.

Kise's expression began to change. "Hmm. So who's the lucky guy? Or is it a girl?"

"Heh. You know him fully well." Kagami answered.

"Him? So it's a guy." Kise paused and began thinking of someone close to Kuroko besides him. "Don't tell me it's you Aominecchi? Or you Kagamicchi?"

Aomine scratched the back of his head. "Nah. He is going to be Akashi Tetsuya soon"

"Akashi—you mean Akashicchi? As in Akashi Seijuurou?" Kise's eyes widened in shock.

"Who else could it be idiot?" Kagami rolled his eyes.

"I-I wasn't informed about this." The blonde's voice is shaking.

"What are you talking about? Kagami, Tetsu sent an invitation to this idiot, didn't he?"

"As far as I remember, yes. Why, you didn't receive the invitation?" Kagami began shuffling his bag and took the red envelope. "Like this one?" He showed the envelope to the blonde.

Kise's eyes couldn't get any wider in total shock. His knees are shaking, he is fighting back his tears. He did his best to maintain his composure in front of his friends. He asked for Kuroko's new mobile number then left, leaving the two players hanging.

Upon reaching his unit, his hands shakily unlocked the door and went immediately inside. He quickly dialled Kuroko's number. After three rings the other line answered.

" _Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."_

His tears fell upon hearing that very voice—the voice he had long to hear for ages.

"K-Kurokocchi."

" _Kise-kun?" there was a hint of surprise in the other line's voice._

"K-Kurokocchi. C-could you meet with me?" Kise stuttered.

" _Umm…I'm sorry Kise-kun. I'm with Seijuurou-kun right now. Tomorrow perhaps?"_

"Sure. Tomorrow then."

" _Alright. See you Kise-kun."_ then he hung up.

He didn't hear any awkwardness from the teal head's tone. An absolute sign that he has finally moved on from what had happened six years ago.

* * *

"You're really meeting with Kise, Tetsuya?" Akashi inquired.

"Yes." Kuroko replied without looking at his fiancé. "Why, are you jealous?"

Akashi chuckled and hugged his fiancé from behind. "Who would be celebrating when he found out his fiancé is meeting another guy a week before their wedding?"

Kuroko smiled and faced the red head. He cupped his fiancé's cheeks. "We're just going to talk, Seijuurou-kun. There is no room for jealousy here."

"What if he takes you back?" He touched his forehead with Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled widely and pecked Akashi's lips. "We're getting married in a week or less, Akashi. Please stop being childish"

Before Kuroko could pull away, he was pulled into a deep kiss by the red head. If Kuroko isn't going elsewhere, the kiss could turn into something _more._

* * *

Kuroko found the blonde sitting in an isolated spot in a café inside the hotel Kise is currently staying in.

"Hello, Kise-kun." the teal head greeted.

"Tetsu-Kurokocchi!" the blonde model stood up and threw himself to the smaller man.

"Kise-kun. We're in public." Kuroko pushed the annoying blonde.

Kise pulled away and stared at the face he haven't seen in so long. Said face has matured and acquired minimal changes, but is still beautiful nonetheless.

"So Kurokocchi…how are you doing? … and how were you this past six years" Kise hesitated his words. He himself never dared to ask Kuroko for the past six years.

"I did well, Kise-kun. I've graduated from my dream school and I'm currently working as an Associate Editor in a big publishing company."

"Which school is that?"

"Kyoto University."

"Wow! I didn't know that that was your dream school." Kise exclaimed.

"Because you never asked."

Silence fell and a tension between them arises.

 _Darn! I shouldn't have said that. What a shame!_ Kise screamed internally.

"H-How did you…and Akashicchi—"the blonde cannot formulate the right words to say.

"At the same university, Kise-kun." Kuroko immediately replied.

"Oh really? Since when? After we broke up?" the blonde smirked.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of the other's question. But he chose to collect himself and answered naturally.

"We've been together since our second term; second semester to be exact. In other words, we've been together for four years now."

Kise made a sour face, which hasn't gone unnoticed by the observant.

"I don't know what you're thinking about right now, but I don't like the sudden change of your expression Kise-kun." Kuroko prepared to leave. He could feel that this conversation won't turn out well.

"Kurokocchi wait!" Kise tried to pull the teal head but he dodged the blonde's hand. Kise chased after the teal head. The blonde was able to pull the teal head by the time they reached outside.

"Tell me the truth Kurokocchi! Do you really love Akashicchi?" he held the teal head in arm length.

"I wouldn't marry him if I don't."

"Who knows? Maybe you just dated him because you're heart broke—"

SLAP.

"I can't believe you are really saying that to me Kise-kun!" Kuroko choked his tears. He was utterly offended by Kise's words. "You know nothing about me this past six years. You even stopped caring about me after we broke up. So you are not to judge me or Akashi-kun."

Kuroko left after saying those words, leaving the blonde in a state of shock.

* * *

The blonde didn't expect the turn of events that transpired yesterday. He himself couldn't believe that he spouted those words to the man he love the most. He must be feeling bitter, or jealous, or angry, because it seems like Kuroko doesn't care about him anymore—or he never cared from the beginning.

Kise rang the doorbell twice, wishing that the teal head is in there. After a few minutes the door opened, and the person he least expect to see was the one who welcomed him.

"Kise?" Akashi was a bit surprised.

"Who's that Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar tuft of blonde hair from a distant.

"What are you doing here? I heard everything from Tetsuya and yet you still have the nerve to show your face before him?" the red head's words stung the blonde model.

"I-I came here to apologize. I didn't know what I'm saying back there! I-I admit I was wrong. I just want to talk to him properly."

"Come in." Kuroko ordered. Akashi gave him a questioning look. "I'm fine Seijuurou-kun." he smiled to his fiancé.

* * *

Kuroko's hands are shaking. In only a few minutes he will be walking down the aisle to meet his fiancé whom later on will become his spouse. His march will be simple, no bouquet and a wedding veil, just himself and his most wonderful smile—as his future husband wished.

A few seconds later the door opened and all of the expected guests turned their heads towards the door—including Kise. There stood at the doorway, is the most beautiful man of the day.

His eyes are shining, his smile is glaring. Akashi stood astounded, his eyes are glued at the most beautiful creation who have ever existed. Slowly, Kuroko walked towards him. The music at the background filled the wedding hall. The crowds stood still, the scene before them is surely breath taking. Kuroko's sky blue eyes wandered around the hall, and his eyes landed on a certain blonde. The beautiful teal head smiled, and upon meeting the golden orbs his memories with the blonde flashed in a fast forward. All the while, Kise is crying while watching the teal head march towards his soon-to-be husband. _"I should be the one standing in his place, waiting for you."_ he thought.

Kuroko returned his gaze forward, and as he go nearer his future husband, his memories with Kise fades and were slowly overwritten with Akashi's. The red head extended his hand, and Kuroko took it with all his heart.

They received their blessings, signed the papers,

And sealed their forever with a kiss.

* * *

 _ **All I ask is if this is my last night with you.**_

 _Kuroko met with Kise two nights before his wedding. It was Kise who begged Akashi for a night to be with Kuroko. The red head allowed him, but gave one condition: that is not to take his fiancé away._

 _ **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend.**_

" _Kurokocchi you could still change your mind." He held the teal head's hands firmly. "We still have time to run away, let's live at San Francisco or in Spain or even in North Pole!"_

 _Kuroko replied with a smile. He didn't pull away from the blonde's grip, instead he held him back._

" _I refuse Kise-kun. I really love Seijuurou-kun and I can't afford to leave the man I want to marry."_

 _ **Give me a memory I can use.**_

" _Tell me Kurokocchi. Did you really love me when we were still together?" Kise's tears started to fall._

 _Kuroko looked up, sadness filled his eyes._

" _Believe me Kise-kun, I had loved you for real. That's the truth."_

" _Then why fall out of it Kurokocchi? Do you know that I still love you even after we broke up? Even after six years we haven't seen each other or heard from each other, I still love you. Until now, I still love you, even if I know that you are getting married."_

 _ **Take me by the hand while we do, what lovers do.**_

 _The teal head pulled his hands from the blonde and engulfed him in a warm embrace. His tears started to fall as well._

" _I really did love you Kise-kun. I'm happy with all the time we were together, and I'm lucky to be loved by you."_

 _Kise hugged him back, tightly._

" _Then let's run away now. We can happen again, can't we?" Kise cried. "Marry me…marry me instead Kurokocchi."_

 _ **It matters how this ends.**_

 _The teal head pulled from their shared embrace, he cupped the blonde face and said,_

" _You were my first love, Kise-kun." He paused. He wiped the blonde's tears away. "But it is Seijuurou-kun I want to spend my whole life with."_

" _You're not difficult to love, Kise-kun." He let go of the blonde's face and stepped back. "Someday you'll be able to find the person you're going to marry." He flashed the signature smile he shown when he had finally accepted the blonde's love for him._

 _For one last time, he smiled at the blonde. A very wonderful smile. Something Kise would be keeping for the rest of his life._

" _No Kurokocchi…I can never find someone like you."_

 _ **Cause what if I never love again?**_

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the heart break if there's any. And sorry for the wedding, I have little to no idea about same sex wedding so….and as for the last part. It didn't turn out quite well I guess. Hope you liked it! Happy AkaKuro Week! XD


End file.
